


Eight Limbs a-Holding

by mistresscurvy



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first three or four times it happens, Adam doesn't really notice. Or he <em>does,</em> but he just thinks it's part of getting used to another person being in his bed again consistently for the first time since Brad. So Tommy's a bit of an octopus when he sleeps. Adam's cool with it; it's not like he can't sleep or anything. He doesn't think it's a <em>thing.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Limbs a-Holding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rivers_bend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/gifts).



> Written for the Twelve Days of Pornmas.

The first three or four times it happens, Adam doesn't really notice. Or he _does,_ but he just thinks it's part of getting used to another person being in his bed again consistently for the first time since Brad. So Tommy's a bit of an octopus when he sleeps. Adam's cool with it; it's not like he can't sleep or anything. He doesn't think it's a _thing._

But waking up and finding Tommy wrapped around his body, arms and legs holding him tight, is different than when Tommy immediately flipped over last night after getting fucked and attempted to spoon Adam, like a shell that a hermit crab had outgrown a good three months earlier. Or Tommy insisting on paying for the dinner and the show and the after drinks tonight. Or the way Tommy's pushing him towards the bed, hand at the small of his back. Adam looks down at him, and it just comes out, no forethought or plan in mind.

"Okay, so what's going on?" he asks, and Tommy cocks his head at him, looking puzzled and happy and horny all at once. It's nearly enough for Adam to just twist Tommy around and push him down on the bed, but he stays still, waiting.

"I wanted to take you out?" Tommy says finally, sounding hesitant and uncertain, and Adam is already leaning in to kiss him, reassuring and sweet.

"And I had a great time, baby," he says, nipping at Tommy's lower lip, cock twitching when Tommy sways towards him in response. "But you know you don't have to do that sort of thing for me, right?"

Tommy pulls away instantly. "What if I fucking _want_ to do that for you? You're not the only dude in this relationship, okay," he says, and Adam growls and gets him around the waist, pulling him up against his hips by Tommy's ass.

"Oh, I know, baby," Adam says. "I'm not confused about that at _all,_ " and he brings his right hand around Tommy's hip and cups his cock, leaning in for a kiss. He hums, satisfied when Tommy opens up for him, dick jumping against Adam's palm as he strokes over Tommy's tongue with his own. He turns them towards the bed, pushing Tommy down by his shoulders, looking him over when he starfishes out on top of the sheets.

Adam kneels up on the bed in between Tommy's legs, pushing up his shirt and kissing over his belly as his hands work Tommy's belt open. He bites down right above his hipbone, soothing it over with his tongue when Tommy gasps and pushes his hips up. He sits up long enough to get Tommy's jeans off completely, tugging at his shirt before Tommy pulls it over it his head and throws it on the floor. Nosing up to his ribs, Adam continues licking him over, turning his face into Tommy's hands as they run through his hair.

"You can take me out to any place you want," he says into Tommy's skin, making his way up to his left nipple. "And I'm game for you fucking me anytime you'd like," he continues, biting down on Tommy's nipple and running his hands along Tommy's arms out towards his wrists. "But I like to be in charge in bed, and I'm pretty sure you like it, too," he finishes, licking up Tommy's neck as he arches up against Adam's torso.

"Fuck, Adam," Tommy says.

"Is that a yes, baby?" Adam says, pulling Tommy's earrings into his mouth and tugging gently.

Tommy wraps his legs up around Adam's still-clad hips, hanging from him like a monkey. "So, like, I could bring you flowers and then you'll fuck me into the mattress?"

Adam thrusts down against him and hums. "Yeah, honey."

"Or if I gave you like a necklace or a new pair of boots you'd make me blow you against the kitchen counter?" Tommy gets out, turning his head and baring more of his neck to Adam's mouth.

"Fuck yes," Adam says. "Particularly if they're shiny. And if there are rhinestones I'll even blow you afterwards."

"Okay, fine, you can be the top," Tommy says, and Adam smiles against his skin and turns to kiss him, releasing his wrists so that he can cup Tommy's face in his hands. "Although it might work better if you were naked too," he mumbles against Adam's lips, and Adam gives his lower lip a little bite before pulling away to take his clothes off. Tommy twists over to get out the lube and condoms from the side table, and he already has his fingers slick and up inside himself by the time Adam has his boots off.

Adam tugs down on his balls as he watches Tommy fingerfuck himself with one hand and stroke his cock with the other. Running a hand up Tommy's thigh as he gets back up on the bed, he tears into a condom packet with his teeth and rolls it on. He bats Tommy's hand away from his dick and starts twisting his hand around the head, pressure almost a little too firm. Groaning, Tommy lets his hips hitch back and forth, getting deeper on his own fingers until Adam stills his hand and pulls them out slowly.

"My turn, baby," he says, lining himself up as Tommy holds his legs open by his knees for Adam to thrust in. He sinks in slowly, still working over Tommy's cock, and he bites down on Tommy's shoulder as Tommy opens up for him. Once he bottoms out against Tommy's ass, he circles his hips slowly, relishing the feel of Tommy surrounding him and his legs hooked around his lower back. And then he fucks in, hard.

Tommy shudders against him, tensing up and then relaxing into Adam's thrusts, pushing back on every in-and-out. He moves with Adam instinctively, following his rhythm and adding to it without missing a beat.

"God, Tommy," Adam says against his ear, hand still working over Tommy's cock. "Love the way you move, so good for me."

Tommy groans, dick twitching against Adam's palm already, and Adam keeps fucking him through it as his stomach tenses up and he comes all over Adam's hand and his chest. Adam grinds against him, nosing up Tommy's hairline and breathing him in as he waits until Tommy relaxes and goes limp. He thrusts in again, shutting his eyes against the pleasure of Tommy's hands scraping down his back and the little noises that are escaping Tommy's mouth as he starts to fuck him again, and Adam comes, dick pulsing inside of Tommy.

Adam drops his face against Tommy's neck, panting, as he smooths his hands down Tommy's side and waits for Tommy's hands to loosen around his back before pulling out slowly. He turns them both on their sides, carding his hand through Tommy's hair as they breathe together. Adam kisses Tommy gently and brings his arms down around his back, holding him close. Drifting off a bit, he startles when Tommy sighs loudly.

"I can't even spoon you?" Tommy grumbles, his arms folded up against Adam's chest and a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"Well. You _can._ It's just that this feels so nice and comfortable, right?" Adam says, hooking his left leg though Tommy's right.

"I suppose I can get used to it," Tommy says, wriggling against Adam until his bottom arm isn't totally crushed.

Adam thinks for a moment. "I mean, I know that you're used to being the big spoon. So it's cool if you want to spoon with like Isaac or whatever, he's tiny," Adam says.

Tommy stares at him, and Adam has a moment to wonder if he just made a serious error when Tommy cracks a tiny smile. "Adam. Are you seriously trying to pimp out my big spoon to Isaac?" Tommy asks.

"He would love it!" Adam protests, pulling Tommy in more firmly and tucking his head under Adam's chin.

Tommy laughs against his throat and kisses him. "You're probably right."

Adam drops a kiss on the top of Tommy's head and hums, satisfied. Of course he is.


End file.
